Not Dead Yet
by jacob81794
Summary: James was lucky that he wasn't completely infected, but he is about to work with people he doesn't think he can trust. Will he learn the truth about the Green Flu, or will everyone die?
1. Chapter 1

**Rick: Where did the fool go?**

**Me: I'm here. Survivors were being stupid and I couldn't help laughing.**

**Rick: Just do your part assault.**

**Me: I do not own any part of Left 4 Dead 2, kind of wish I did considering how awesome the game is.**

**Sarah: Now about those survivors.**

**Not Gonna Die Yet**

I breathe slowly and close one of the blinds. I take one last breath before I am the camera at myself.

"For anyone who is watching this, the US government has lied to everyone. I will explain everything as I learn more. I was infected by what was called the Green Flu and I have not become fully infected." I roll up my sleeve and show my arm to the camera.

"I am infected by what I believe is called a Charger, however I am not sure what is stopping me from turning into one of them." I hear multiple explosions and head outside to check out the situation. I walk past fully infected without them attack, one plus side of the virus. I walk up to the river and find the bridge missing from its place over the river. I notice straight ahead is a Blackhawk flying away and watch it for a minute before it crash lands near the edge of the water. I climb the fence to get a better view, but decide on checking for any survivors.

"I might as well move the bodies. Probably a good pilot that was hiding a bite mark on his arm." I tell myself as I walk down to the water and prepare for a swim. I seem to talk to myself more since I've become a loner. With my jacket, clothes, and shoes still on my person, I begin my swim to the other side of the river.

Sorry about the length. R and R if you like, don't if you hate it. I also character ideas if anyone has any suggestions for any half-dead characters. I only need two ideas, but I will consider all suggestions. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellis: Has anyone seen James? I wanna when we are being introduced.**

**Me: One, I'm behind you. Two, you and the others are next.**

**Ellis: Alright.**

**Rick: Back to the matter at hand, you had an announcement James?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. From now on, all chapters will show the POV as well as a time lapse if there is one in between chapters. On that note, I do not own the rights or anything else to Left 4 Dead 2.**

**Not dead yet: Chapter 2**

**Ellis' POV; 5 minutes prior**

I fired my M16 at a zombie tank that was gaining speed towards us. I watched Rochelle help Coach to the helicopter and Nick hold off some zombies. I did the only thing I could do; I ran a few yards away and hopped onto a car. I began firing my assault rifle as a distraction, knowing dang well that I would have one chance to rush to the copter. Once Nick got on I jumped as far as I could and sprinted myself to the escape vehicle. We took off with the pilot away from the helipad as the New Orleans Bridge fell to the water below. I listened to the radio and things got worse.

"Blackhawk 01 to base, is there a hazmat team on standby for sanitation?"

"Roger that Blackhawk 01, we are ready." I heard from the radio.

"So Nick, why were you in the city of Savannah to begin with?" I watched him look down and with a sigh he replied, "My daughter Sarah has cancer and her body's insulin is too low. The surgery and medicine was too expensive, so I put the money I had on the Falcon's game. With the odds on them winning so high, I was going to be able to afford it."

"I'm sure she is safe Nick. But to get to her, we have to get away from the military. They are gonna kill us when the chopper lands, so it's for the best if we stop them before then." Everyone nods in agreement that I should do it, and I look over to the pilot. I carefully aim my rifle and shot five rounds into him and the panel. In seconds, we are falling out of the sky and the chopper crashes into the water. As the others swam out of the sinking helicopter, I found that I wasn't going anywhere because my harness was jammed. I thought that the others were safe, so at least I'm a hero. Something grabbed my harness and set me free just as I passed out.

**James' POV**

I swam over to the group as they came up and the lady started yelling something about a person named Ellis. I dove under and went to look in the Blackhawk. Sure enough, there was a young man in there. After trying to unlock the harness to no avail; I pulled out my dad's lucky knife and cut the harness away. The two of us came back up and I carried him above the water to the shore of New Orleans with his companions in tow.

"Thanks for saving our friend." One of the survivors told me.

"It's no big deal. I was just trying to help. So, do you mind explaining what the heck happened up there?" I asked with a bit of intrigue.

"Sure, but first we need to know who you are and a place to rest for the moment." The larger man told me. I nod and heft the sleeping person over my shoulder before leading them down to the cover of the remaining part of the bridge. I do a quick look through of the area and make a mental note of the infected in the area.

"So do all of you have names?" I ask.

"I'm Rochelle, the one in the suit is Nick, the guy you saved is Ellis, and the last one is Coach." The lady tells me.

"My name is James." I tell them while watching for any military, "So what was with the helicopter?"

"Ellis shot the pilot because they were gonna bring us to a hazmat team."

"In other words, they were gonna execute you four?" Coach nods and I look down, "It makes sense. They released the virus." I look back at them as they stare in disbelief. "I found out after doing research, but that was after I became infected. Somehow when I was turned I stayed normal on the surface but died on the inside." I paused to let them take in the information.

"I need to find my daughter; would you be able to help?"

"I don't know, I've been betrayed by people time and time again when I have helped them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello? Where is everyone? Oh well, I do not own…. What are you doing?**

**Rick: I'm hiding.**

**Me: Why?**

**Rick: just go back to what you're doing.**

**Me: fine. I do not own anything about or related to Left 4 dead 2. Now what are you hiding from? **

**Rick: I'm hiding from you.**

**Chapter 3**

**James' POV**

"So do you know where your daughter was hospitalized at?" I ask.

"Of course I do. She was hospitalized at Saint Gerome's Medical Center." Nick explained as if he was offended by the question.

"That's the problem, because I was in that hospital before I was bitten. All non-infected were moved to the Mercy Hospital. My guess is that she will be there." I explain. Nick stares at the ground and I continue, "I'm wary about helping survivors after last time, but I will help."

"Maybe we can go see Zoey again." Ellis said with a grin on his face. Anyone could tell he was head over heels for whoever he was talking about. But it dawned on me that while I have learned to communicate with other infected, I had heard rumors that a group of survivors had made it out of Mercy Hospital in one piece.

"We are not going back to visit a girl that you like Ellis." Nick says venomously.

"Actually I think he may be on to something. I've heard a few things about another group of survivors making it out of mercy hospital without getting killed. She may have been one of them." I explain with a smile.

"Awesome, let's get going then." Ellis slowly gets up and starts walking. Rochelle grabs him by the arm and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be walking right now. We need to find a usable car or something." I nod and go to the street for a look around. I find the road empty except for a few cars, so I open the closest van and begin hotwiring it. After several attempts, I manage to start the vehicle up and I signal the others to hurry over and get in. As we head down the highway to the east, I notice the lack of vehicles on the side of the road.

"Anyone notice that there are no cars in our way. Or am I just imagining it?"

"No, we see it too coach. I may be that nobody was dumb enough to drive in the direction of the virus." I say with reality setting in that we are heading straight into heck. For about an hour we drove in silence and coach mumbles to himself about something.

"What's the matter boss?" Coach looks at me confused and shakes his head. "I'm concerned about the amount of gas we have in the tank. We may need to syphon out some from other cars."

"Or we could go to the gas station at the next exit?" I say as I point out the highway sign.

**Sorry about the time it took to write it everyone, school has been keeping me busy. I will try to post new chapters as often as I can. As before read and review if you like it. If you don't like it, at least before considerate about criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah: You guys are irritating me.**

**Rick: What guys? I am a tree.**

**Me: You are dumb as heck.**

**Sarah: Why can't I have a chapter?**

**Me: Your chapter is after this.**

**Sarah: And it took you until now to tell me?**

**Me: I do not own anything about Left 4 Dead or L4D2, and I think I'm about to die.**

After getting off of the highway, it took three attempts to get to a usable gas station. The one problem we forgot was that the gas pumps don't work. I watch Ellis for a second as I realize he is staring off into the distance.

"Hey, earth to Ellis. What's the matter with you?"

"We need weapons and there is an old house that has a stockpile of them over in that area. I say that raiding the house is necessary." He looks at me and smiles.

"You guys go ahead and grab some gear. I'll hang back and deal with the gasoline situation." The four of them rush off to the house with what they can use as weapons. I stare at the gas tank before I realize that I can syphon the gas into the car. I set up a syphoning system and fill the tanks as the other survivors return. Coach walks over to me and hands me a sidearm.

"You may be infected, but we want you to be safe too." I nod and pull the system out of the gas tank.

"We are all set with the gas." Everyone piles into the car and we head off to look for the other survivors. After about ten minutes, I pull out a map and check the states that lead to the Atlantic. "So where did you meet the others at?"

"I remember we passed through Rayford Historical underground tours. Plus a place called Rayford Park, if I remember correctly." Rochelle explains and I nod.

"Sounds right, because I have heard from some infected before I met you four, that some survivors made a home in Rayford, Georgia. So it stands to reason that they are probably at the lift bridge in the city." I tell the others as I continue to look at the map.

"Yeah, but the highway is gridlocked for miles. How are we even gonna make it to city if we can't get past the cars." Nick asks.

"I got it! We can take a heavy, powerful truck and smash through the cars." Ellis yells out.

"Ellis, your idea is the most idiotic…"

"Actually Nick, he may be onto something. A strong enough truck would be able to move the abandoned cars out of the way. However, it would need to be durable enough to open the highway for the car." I close the map and sit back as I consider what would be a usable vehicle. We make our way out of Louisiana and enter Mississippi.

"So you're from New York, James?"

"Not exactly. I'm from Lexington, Virginia. I was up north for a family trip when it started, not a good result." It was silent in the car as we rode down the highway.

**3 Days Later**

After multiple attempts to find a resting place had failed, we had finally reached Georgia. The only problem was that we were a person down, and nobody was really sure what had happened.

"So how did coach die again?"

"Like we said, while you and Nick were getting supplies; there was an attack from a hoard." Ellis explains to them nervously.

"I launched a car into a Witch and crushed it, but it was already tearing into coach. I had no choice but to hit them both." I look down with guilt as we ride in silence. "I gave coach a merciful death, so that he wouldn't turn or suffer in pain."

Rochelle puts a hand on my shoulder and gives a small smile. "You did the right thing James, he isn't gonna turn and didn't suffer."

"So now, we move onto the gridlocked highway problem." Nick announces as we stop at the start of the traffic.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I hope more of you will review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Enjoy life to the fullest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara: So James isn't here, but he did have a few things he wanted us to say. First off, thank you to Bluehood103, beautifulbattlefields, and shadowclone076 for your support. We hope you and everyone else continue to enjoy the story. **

**Rick: Next, my friend Jason and I will join Sara at Mercy Hospital.**

**Sara: As Always, James does not own anything about Left 4 Dead 2.**

Rick and I have wandered around this town for days, while trying to find any survivors that we could. Finally, we agreed to look in the so called Mercy Hospital for anybody that needed help. As we looked around it became clear that there may be no survivors that we could help.

"So, what should we do now?" he asks as he pushes an infected person away from himself.

"I have no idea man. At this rate, we may be the only ones left that aren't infected." I say as I look at the ground. We both turn around to a moaning sound coming from behind me. Off to the left in the hallway is a room for ICU patients, which was probably most of the green flu victims. I enter one room to find a girl staring at me as if I'm a freak.

"Are you alright kid?" I ask while Rick is watching from the door. I hear Rick cursing out an infected and notice the girl has scars that look like slices on her torso.

"I'm fine. Do either of you know Nick Torasio?" I shake my head in response. "I need to wait her until he comes to save me then."

"Who is he anyway?" Rick asks when he walks over to where I'm standing.

"He is my dad. I know that my father will save me, I just have to be patient."

"What do you mean, Patient like all of the bodies that are here?" I say with a smile playing at my lips.

Rick looks at me with disappointment, but is interrupted by the sound of gunfire from somewhere below us. We all look at each other as infected run down the hall and towards the stairs. Rick hides behind the door, I take cover behind a chair, and the new person hides among the dead corpses on the floor. Silence fills the room as three men in combat fatigues walk by the door. A forth one stops at the door and shoots at the dead bodies. I wait until the soldier is gone and go to check on our friend. She signals that she is ok, so I nod and relax a bit.

"So, what's your name?" I ask when the coast is clear.

"My name is Sara. Like I said, I'm waiting for my dad to come and get me outta here."

"I'm Jason and he is my friend Rick." Rick nods as I gesture to him.

"We may be stuck here until we can get away or until my dad gets here. So, I guess we have time to get to know each other."


End file.
